Again in your way
by bella-katherine
Summary: Edward termina con bella por medio de una cancion las cosas ya no funcionaban y en su punto de vista, era mucho mejor asi, dos años despues el la busca desesperadamente, ella se deja encontrar y le hace saber que todo fue un error por medio de una cancion


Tome mi guitarra y subi al pequeño ecenario en aquel bar, estaba lleno, había ese olor a cigarrillo, alcohol, sudor y mucha, mucha divercion. En una obscura mesa pude ver a la dueña de todos mis sueños, la dueña de mi corazón, y la dueña de esos hermosos ojos chocolates.

Suspire con pesar y comenze a tocar las notas de aquella canción

"_Hoy rompo en llanto, pues se que todo esta decidido_

_Te quiero tanto….Pero no es suficiente sentirlo…"_

(Senti como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y me maldije, se suponía que tenia que ser fuerte )

"_Hemos intentado seguir por seguir sin reconocer….Que ya no hay mas por hacer.._

_Y hemos aceptado sufrir por sufrir, sin querer creer…que hay vida, después de romper."_

(Las lagrimas se deslisaban ya libres por el rostro de aquella hermosa mujer de piel cremosa y cabello castaño rojiso, eso me partia el corazón )

"_Y aunque no soporte perderte….es inevitable nuestra separación…_

_Y este no es momento para entender….solo hay que aceptarlo, pues lejos estamos mejor.."_

( tuve un pequeño instinto de querer correr y abrazarla fuertemente contra mi, pero no lo aria, como decía la canción que había compuesto exclusivamente para este momento "Lejos estamos mejor" )

"_De aquel amor…tendremos solamente el recuerdo…_

_Luna sin sol…el cariño se ah quedado decierto.._

_En ningún momento deje de sentir..de sentirte a ti…podremos sobrevivir,_

_Y este rompimiento se debe cumplir..porque hay que seguir, y hay vida…después de partir.."_

( Podia sentir los ojos de nuestros amigos encima de mi, estaban sentados en la misma mesa que "Ella", Mi hermana menor, me miraba con enojo, si, lo supuse, Mi hermano mayor, si, el me miraba con furia como lo supuse, mi cuñado me miraba confundido…almenos no me odiaba, y mi cuñada…solamente me miraba decepcionada, almenos mis padres no me odiarían )

"_y aunque no soporte perderte, es inevitable nuestra separación…_

_Y este no es momento para entender…solo hay que aceptarlo.._

_Pues lejos estamos mejor….."_

( Segui observando sus ojos chocolates abnegados de lagrimas, sus enrojesidad mejillas mojadas por el llanto, su delgado cuello, sus esbeltos hombros, su perfecto pecho, sus delicadas manos…)

" _aunque no soporte perderte…es inevitable nuestra separación…_

_Y este no es momento para entender…solo hay que aceptarlo.._

_Pues lejos estamos mejor…uuhh Lejos estamos mejor…."_

Los aplausos estallaron fuertemente, las personas aplaudían con ferozidad, solo habían 5 personas que no aplaudían, las personas mas importantes de mi vida…

Baje del ecenario y me encamine asia la mesa, pude ver el terror crusar por su cara, la tristesa, la ira, terror de nuevo, desesperación y al final…resignación. Me detuve frente a ella, una traicionera lagrima se escurrio por mi mejilla antes de que pronunciara esas palabras que arruinarían mi vida para siempre…pero era lo mejor.

-Lo siento Bella, Terminamos, es lo mejor..tu lo sabes, lejos estamos mejor…

Ella asintió en silencio, mientras la banda en turno tocaba su canción…

-Adios Edward…Suerte en la universidad, suerte con tu trabajo, suerte en Inglaterra, suerte en toda tu vida…

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro antes de que se levantara y se alejara asia la salida…con todos mis amigos y hermanos detrás de ella.

"_Porfavor, olvidame, igual que hoy…igual que ayer, olvidame…Volvemos a encontrarnos, en un gran almacen, la noche es el contrato que…venimos a romper…y el brillo nos lastima una vez mas, y el maratón suicida que nos comera...y porfavor, olvidame, igual que hoy, igual que ayer, y porfavoor…olvidame, igual que yo…te olvidare…olvidame"_

[ 2 años Despues ]

Segui observando la ciudad por aquellos grandes ventanales del edificio, recordando a la mujer de mi vida, Isabela Marie Swan Driwer. Aun no tenia pistas de su destino, el maldito investigador Demetri Vulturi era un bueno para nada, no había podído dar con el paradero de una mujer de 20 años, que esta empezando su carrera como cantante, era lo mas fácil del mundo y el simplemente no podía…

_Flashback_

-Edward! Maldita sea! Déjame en paz! No me interesa…no me importa! Puedes irte con Tanya a donde quieres! Solo…SUELTAME! ( la morena era fuerte, si, ella tiraba golpes fuertes, pero no podía soltarse de mi agarre )

-No bella, no te dejare ir…no tengo nada con tanya! Nada! Solo…( me quede callado, ella no podía saber porque estaba con tanya, quedria respuestas, y yo no podría dárselas, no ahora..)

-¿Solo que Edward? ¿Solo que? ¿Por qué fuiste con ella? PROMETISTE DEJARLA! ( grito bella de nuevo ¿ Ella estaba celosa?, no, no lo creo )

-Porque…porque…tenia cosas que decirle.

-¿Qué cosas? ( si bella, bien hecho, acorralame )

-Cosas.

-SUELTAME! ( grito enojada )

-No, no lo are.

¿Qué mas necesitaba? Ella claramente estaba celosa, lo que ella no sabia esque yo solo había citado a tanya para terminar con ella, tanya me había tomado por sorpresa cuando me beso, y bella nos había visto ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Claro, celos. Quiza si debería decirle la razón.

-Sueltame Edward! ( grito una vez mas llevando sus manos a mi cabeza y alando de mi cabello, lo que me iso gemir, mierda…eso me encantaba ¿Acaso ella no lo sabia? Quiza no…porque se quedo paralizada )

Dirigí mi mirada a sus carnosos labios rosados, entreabiertos, listos para mi…automáticamente mi entrepierna se disparo, si, ahora estaba duro, sosteniendo a una hermosa bella, la cual tenia sus manos enrredadas en mi cabello, alando levemente "Oh, ahora ella se ah dado cuenta de lo que esta haciendo" Claro, si no no tendría esa sonrisa en su rostro, ¿Ella estaba invitándome a besarla? Mierda…y estábamos en su avitacion, Maldito milagro de dios.

La mire fijamente a los ojos, mis manos se movieron con lentitud asta sus piernas, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la levante asiendo que enrredara sus piernas en mi cadera y la recargue en la pared, frotándome contra ella "mierda, soy tan pervertido".

-Edward…( gimio ella sensualmente ) ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Umm, Bella..( Gemi con voz ronca ) ¿Qué estas haciendo tu?

Y antes de que me respondiera, ya tenia mis labios sobre los suyos y la besaba con desesperación, y sus labios sabían tan jodidamente bien. Jadee cuando ella movio sus caderas suavemente, lo que iso que mi dureza se restregara con su entrepierna, ella me estaba torturando…Gire con rapidez y nos deposite a ambos en la cama…seguía besándola con desesperación, y mis caderas comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente, golpeando mi dureza contra la entrepierna de bella, mis labios bajaron asia su cuello, y un gemido asombrosamente exitante se escapo de sus labios, bese y mordí su cuello, y ella seguía acariciando y alando mi cabello levemente mientras nuestras entrepiernas chocaban un con la otra frenéticamente, sacando maravillosos jadeos y gemidos de nuestras bocas. Con una velocidad asombrosa mi playera termino en el suelo, al igual que la blusa de bella, ahora solo quedaba entre nosotros aquel diminuto sujetador de encaje, y diablos, era lo mas jodidamente sexy que había visto en mi vida.

-Edward…Asme tuya..( gimio Bella frotando su entrepierna contra mi dureza ) No puedo soportarlo mas…

-Bella..umm..¿Que estas diciendo?..uumm..¿Encerio quieres perder tu virginidad conmigo?..aahh..( no podía controlar los jadeos que salían de mi boca..bella era malditamente exitante )

Mis caderas seguían moviéndose frenéticamente golpeando mi dureza contra la entrepierna de bella, y los jadeos eran cada vez mas fuertes…ahora entendia el termino que aveces emmett mencionaba, "Hacer el amor con ropa".

-Oh…que estas..aahh..diciendo ed..ed..edward..umm..Claro que quiero..Te amo..( gimio de nuevo, sentía que mis pantalones estaban a punto de estallar, pero aun asi me detuve…Aquí va otro termino que emmett usa "Pelotas azules" )

-¿Me amas? ( susurre con la respiración entrecortada )

-Eh yo..yo..quiero decir..yo… ( su rostro se ilumino de pronto, como si acabara de hacer un descubrimiento ) Quiero decir que amo hacer el amor contigo…( y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo escarlata )

-Tu y yo nunca emos hecho el amor ( murmure divertido, aun encima de ella, si, seguía estando duro )

-Ah…pero…amo hacer el amor..quiero decir..ah…es..muy…interesante. ( susurro, y su rostro tomo otro rojo aun mas fuerte….."Sexy" )

-Bells..tu nunca has hecho el amor, eres virgen…¿Recuerdas? ( una de mis cejas se arqueo, y el rostro de bella callo en la decepcion, Toma ya! )

-Eres tan arrogantemente estúpido! ( grito de pronto golpeando mi pecho ) ¿Cómo lo sabes? TU NO ESTAS CADA MALDITO SEGUNDO CONMIGO!

-¿Quieres decir que perdiste tu virginidad una de esas veces que fuiste al baño? ¿Newton esperaba dentro? O quizá…¿Newton entro por tu ventana cuando dormias? Pero eso no puede ser posible…yo estaba contigo..asi que…¿Encerio tuviste sexo con Newton en un baño? ¿En cual? ¿El de la escuela? ¿Chicos o chicas? ¿El de tu casa? Mierda…¿El de mi casa?¡

Podia sentir la ira fluir por cada poro del cuerpo de bella, mi dureza ya no estaba, pero era tan malditamente divertido molestarla.

-MALDITO HIJO DE…

Y mis labios fueron a parar sobre los suyos nuevamente…automáticamente ella volvió a enrredar sus dedos en mi cabello, y mis caderas volvieron a golpear las suyas con frenesí..pero aun había algo antes de que yo pudiera irrumpir en el cuerpo de bella…

-Yo también te amo bella…yo también te amo.

Senti el cuerpo de bella tensarse, estaba a punto de apartarme cuando sus manos desabrocharon mis vackeros, y una de sus manos irrumpio entre mis pantalones. Oh mierda…

-Joder Bella …( Gemi fuerte cuando su mano comenzó a acariciar esa parte de mi anatomía que rogaba por ser tocada..) Bella..umm..bella..detente..

Pero su mano no se detuvo, seguía acariciando…y sus labios ahora besaban mi cuello, mientras su otra mano trataba de desabrochar mi camisa.

-Bella…se mi novia, no are nada mas contigo, almenos que seas mi novia. ( susurre intentando no gemir )

-Edward…( ella suspiro, aunque parecio mas un jadeo ) Claro que quiero ser tu novia…y te amo.

Mis manos automáticamente se dispararon a su entrepierna, comenze a acariciar su entrepierna por encima de la tela, joder…ya estaba tan mojada..Desabroche con desesperación sus vackeros y de un tiron terminaron en el suelo, al lado de mi camisa, con la misma desesperación me desice de su ropa interior..rosa, "Sexy"…Pero su sujetador seguía hay, como un estúpido estorbo, asi que lo desabroche y prácticamente se lo arranque.

-Dios…

Su cuerpo era malditamente perfecto, mi boca fue a parar a uno de sus pechos y lo succione con fuerza, asiendo que un gemido se escapara de sus labios. Sus manos se desisieron de mi pantalón y mi bóxer.

-Edward…porfavor..no lo soporto mas..( Gimio en mi oído )

Separe sus muslos con mis piernas y lentamente me adentre en su carne, sus piernas se cerraron en torno a mi cintura y un gemido de dolor se escapo de sus labios…comenze a embestir con lentitud, mientras besaba su cuello…Pero pronto las embestidas se isieron mas rapidaz yo la necesitaba demasiado.

-Edward..edward..umm..oh…Mas..mas..rapido…te amo Edward…( seguía gimiendo bella )

Y como el caballero que era sedi a sus suplicias y comenze a embestir como un loco dentro de ella, Senti sus paredes tensarse antes de que alcanzara el orgasmo y soltara un grito de placer, lo que me iso alegrarme de que Charlie siguiera trabajando.

Empuje 3 veces mas y alcanze mi propio orgasmo, gimiento en el cuello de bella y apretándola fuertemente contra mi.

-Edward? ( murmuro bella después de que ambos hubiésemos recuperado nuestro ritmo cardiaco normal )

-¿Si? ¿Bella?

-¿Me amas?

-Te amo

-¿Por siempre?

-Por siempre y para siempre, ahora tu, ¿Me prometes que nunca vas a terminar conmigo? ( cuestione acariciando su cintura, quiero decir, mi pregunta era estúpida pero..¿Que? solo tenia 14 años, no es como si fuera el ser mas inteligente del mundo )

-¿Me engañaras con otra chica? ( murmuro bella )

-No, jamas lo are. ( prometi )

-Entonces, jamas terminare contigo ( murmuro y minutos después su respiración se volvió acompasada )

_Fin FlashBack_

Suspire pesadamente, ese recuerdo me acompañaba todos los días los últimos dos años, el dia que nos isimos novios, que no fue exactamente el mas romántico de nuestros días, enrealidad, todo empeso por una pelea, después, por provocación de parte de ambos, y ambos terminamos en la cama, rogándonos el uno al otro que nuestros cuerpos se unieran, pero aun asi, para mi era el mejor momento que pudiera aver tenido en mi vida.

-Edward, llego esa chica, Marie Smith. ( murmuro Alice irrumpiendo en mi oficina )

Ahora era dueño de una disquera, mi carrera en la universidad había sido exesivamente corta, después había adquirido una disquera con la erencia de mi abuela. Esa chica, Marie Smith, había echo una cita hacia una semana, y era hora de escucharla, pero diablos! No quería..estaba taaan cansado.

-Alice, no quiero ir. ( murmure irritado )

-Edward, rosalie pateara tu culo si no vas, esa chica iso la cita desde la semana pasada.

-¿y? nuestro querido hermano emmett me defenderá, soy su hermano favorito ( murmure burlonamente )

-No tienes remedio Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.

-Bla, Bla, Bla. Solo graba su canción y me la mandas por correo multimedia. ( recogi mi saco y mi portafolios y me encamine a la salida )

-No tienes remedio Edward…( susurro alice antes de caminar asta la cabina de sonidos )

Por ende tenia que pasar por hay, para darle una mirada a la chica, tampoco quería que una chica gorda y fea no tuviera éxito y me isiera gastar demasiado dinero.

Me hacerque lentamente, pero no podía verla muy bien, solo podía ver su larga cabellera castaña rogisa, que le llegaba asta la cintura, llevaba una chacketa negra, un pantalón de mezclilla que se añadia a sus piernas kilométricamente sensuales, usaba converse. Buena vista trasera, almenos no era gorda.

Sali del edificio y subi a mi Aston martin negro, tome mi celular y marque el numero de Demetri.

-¿Noticias? ( murmure al teléfono en altavoz mientras conducia por las agetreadas calles de Nueva York )

-Nada señor Cullen, asta ahora no eh podido dar con su pista, es como si estuviera…muerta, pero aun asi, ella estaría en algún cementerio, simplemente se esfumo de la tierra.

-Maldita sea! Vulturi! ¿Esque acaso no eres ni un poco competente?¡ ( grite encolerisado )

-Lo siento señor cullen, es todo lo que eh podido hacer ( y dicho eso corto la llamada )

Y una mierda…Dos malditos años sin saber de ella. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Ella enverdad había muerto? O quizá se había mudado a otro país u otro continente, ella siempre quizo ir a parís, Tendria que hacer que J. Jenks isiera estio especialmente para mi, era el investigador privado de mi padre, pero no dudaría que el isiera esto por mi.

Estacione frente a mi edificio y baje del auto, mientras subia el acensor asta mi apartamento, recordé las veces que bella y yo planeamos tener un apartamento en Nueva York, tantos sueños que no pudimos cumplir, todo por mis estúpidos sentimientos.

Entre a mi apartamento y tire el saco sobre el sofá, necesitaba rápido una copa de wiski, entre tanto, habían pasado ya dos horas, seguramente ya tendría el correo con la voz de esa chica, solo esperaba que Rosalie no lo hubiera enviado, esa chica era un palo en el culo.

Me servi la copa de wiski y encendí el computador.

1 Correo nuevo de : Rosalie Lilian Hale, Asunto: Marie Smith, Msj: Te pateare el culo.

Rei internamente y abri el msj, era solo una grabación, no había imagen, mejor para mi, no tenia ganas de examinar el aspecto de la chica. Di Play, y automáticamente la melodía de una canción desconocida se escucho por todo el apartamento.

"_Supongo que esto significa que lo sientes, estás parado en mi puerta_

_Supongo que esto significa que retiras lo que dijiste antes_

_Como lo mucho que querias a cualquiera excepto a mi_

_Dijiste que nunca volverías, pero aqui estás de nuevo_

_Porque ahora debemos estar juntos_

_De alguna manera unidos aquí para siempre_

_Obtuviste una pieza de mi_

_Y honestamente, mi vida apestaría sin tí_

_Tal vez fui estupida por decirte adios_

_Tal vez fui estupida por tratar de iniciar una pelea_

_Se que tengo problemas, pero tu tambien los tienes_

_De cualquier modo, descubrí que no soy nada sin ti_

_Porque ahora debemos estar juntos_

_De alguna manera unidos aquí para siempre_

_Obtuviste una pieza de mi_

_Y honestamente, mi vida apestaría sin tí_

_Estar contigo es muy disfuncional_

_Realmente no debería extrañarte, pero no puedo dejarte ir_

_Porque ahora debemos estar juntos_

_De alguna manera unidos aquí para siempre_

_Obtuviste una pieza de mi_

_Y honestamente, mi vida apestaría sin ti"_

Suspire densamente y escribi un correo breve, a la dirección de correo electrónico que venia en el msj:

~Tienes talento, te espero mañana en mi oficina para hablar de un posible contrato, lleva a tu abogado, exelente cancion~

Envie el correo y camine asia mi avitacion, después de darme un baño me acosté a dormir, realmente esperaba no soñar con bella esta noche.

Me levante rápidamente después de dar un vistaso al reloj 7:40 am, si, se me había hecho jodidamente tarde. Este era yo, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, el que vivía solo para el trabajo, los fines de semana, dormia asta tarde, desayunaba, dormia de nuevo, comia, dormia, y en la noche me largaba a cualquier antro donde pudiera encontrar una chica lo suficientemente buena para acostarme con ella. Pero la ausencia de bella seguía doliendo como los mil demonios.

Despues de vestirme con los simples trajes negros que usaba todos los días, Sali de mi apartamento cargando mi portafolio y subi a mi Auto, el camino a Cullen's Corporation fue largo y estresante, el trafico era incesante, pero después de 1 hora estuve en el estacionamiento del edificio. Tome mi portafolio y baje del Aston martin. Por alguna extraña razón, el Volvo plateado estacionado al lado del BMW descapotable de rose me llamo mucho la atención, pero lo deje pasar, no había nada en especial en ese volvo plateado…

Entre al edificio y me encamine directamente a mi oficina, pero una mata de cabello rubio y ondulado junto a un enorme mastodonte me intercepto en el camino.

-Edward, pendejo. ( gruño rose golpeando mi nuca )

-hey! ¿Qué ise ahora?

-Oh nada, solo dejaste a Marie Smith esperando 2 horas ( murmuro emmett )

-Oh pues lo siento por no ser perfecto, no eh tenido una buena semana y creeme que este no es un dia mejor que el de ayer. ( me pase la mano por el cabello intentando calmar mi frustración )

-¿Aun sin noticias de bellita? ( se burlo emmett, algo en su voz se me iso extraño, pero lo deje pasar )

-Si, puto, aun sin noticias de Bella.

-No le hables asi a emmett, Anthony. ( rugio rose )

-Solo déjame en paz Rosalie ¿La chica sigue en mi oficina?

-Si, date prisa, idiota.

-Como quieras, bruja.

Camine pesadamente asta mi oficina, lamentándome, no tenia ni un poco de ganas de entrevistar a otra chica con talento pero sin dinero ni mucho menos. Abri la puerta de la oficina lentamente y entre, ay estaba esa cabellera Castaña rojiza, que ni se inmuto, decidi empezar a hablar primero.

-Buenos días, señorita Smith, lamento el retraso, el trafico de camino aquí es terrible, pero gracias por esperar tanto tiempo ( me quite el saco y lo deje sobre el sofá, la chica seguía sin voltear ) Escuche la prueba de sonido y realmente me encanto, asi que, ¿Por qué no hablamos sobre ese contrato? ( la mire fijamente a la espalda, esperando a que se girara, pero no lo iso )

-Bueno, pues es un alivio que apareciera señor…Cullen, realmente estaba empezando a preocuparme ( murmuro la chica girándose y dejándome ver ese rostro que me acompañaba en mis sueños cada noche )

Sus ojos chocolates seguían iguales, brillantes, hermosos, su nariz respingada, sus mejillas ligeramente enrojesidas, sus labios carnosos, su delgado cuello..Pero lo que mas me impreciono fue la sonrisa divertida en sus labios, parecía que ella sabia que la estuve buscando todo ese tiempo.

-Bella…( susurre con mis ojos aun enfocados en sus ojos )

-Hola Edward.

-Bella…(volvi a susurrar como un tonto )

La vi levantarse de su aciento lentamente, se aserco a mi, aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios, y sin decir mas, estampo sus labios contra los mios.

-Entonces…¿Contrataste un investigador privado para buscarme solo porque lo sientes?

-Yo…yo..yo…

-Di algo Edward, ¿Encerio no escuchaste la canción?

-yo..yo…

-Eres tan idiota Edward..

-Si! Bella, lo siento.

Volvi a besarla con desesperación y aquella melodía vino a mi mente nuevamente.

"_Supongo que esto significa que lo sientes, estás parado en mi puerta_

_Supongo que esto significa que retiras lo que dijiste antes_

_Como lo mucho que querias a cualquiera excepto a mi_

_Dijiste que nunca volverías, pero aqui estás de nuevo"_

-Bella..? ( murmure besando su cuello )

-¿Si? ¿Edward? ( susurro bella )

-Lejos No estamos mejor.

-No, para nada..

_**Fin**_

_**Sentirlo muchote si no les gusta, es mi primer One-shot, tuve esta idea escuchando la primera canción que se llama "Lejos estamos mejor" de panda, iva a poner solo eso, pero después se me ocurrio que um..um..ok no, no se que se me ocurrio, solo lo escribi en la clase de Modulo, La segunda canción que pone se llama "Olvidame" de Panda, y la que canta bella es en ingles, yo la puse en español xD, pero no hay esa versión, aunque en ingles es muy buena, iio la amo *-* , se llama "My life Would suck without you" de Glee Cast. Escuchenla, les va a encantar, y déjenme sus review's y alertas Please, su opinión es muy importante para mi. Espero que les guste, y si no, sus criticas me ayudaran a mejorar.**_

_**[KristenSwan]'**_


End file.
